The present subject matter relates generally to systems for charging personal electronic devices.
People rely heavily on their mobile devices, particularly their cellular phones. However, the battery life of the mobile devices is fairly limited. For example, with respect to a mobile phone, the battery may last two to four hours in a talk mode, and two days in standby mode. Often, portable electronic devices stop functioning due to an inadequate battery lifetime, leaving a user feeling stranded without any means of communication. In addition, beyond inconvenience, the lack of battery power may be dangerous in emergency situations or in remote areas.
The conventional method of charging mobile devices typically involves physically plugging the mobile device into a power outlet using a power cord. However, power outlets are sometimes difficult to find, such as in a restaurant or when the user is in transit. Further, the user may not be able to remain at the location of the power outlet for the time required for the mobile device to recharge. In other words, many current charging methods are stationary and do not allow a user to charge his mobile device when a power outlet is not available.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods directed to charging personal electronic devices without relying on stationary power sources and while the user is in transit.